1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Background
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-300878 discloses a robot main body disposed in a robot apparatus. The robot main body (multi-articular robot) includes a robot arm (arm) and a robot hand (magnet hand) mounted to a distal end of the robot arm. In the vicinity of the robot main body, a pallet is placed on which a plurality of to-be-processed objects (iron workpieces) are randomly stacked. Then, the robot main body makes the robot hand suck one to-be-processed object after another out of the pallet.